Restaurant
by Himitsu Sakka
Summary: Nami and Luffy are going to a restaurant, but both have a surprise at the end of a spaghetti string. One-Shot, LuNa, Rated T. Enjoy! First fan fiction!


Umm... Hello. This is my first Fanfiction! Please be nice to it! I only started and I want to how well I could do. So... let's get this show on the road!

Restaurant.

Rated T for swearing

Luffy x Nami

2 year time skip

And Oda owns One piece...

It was a quiet day for the Mugiwara crew... No marines, no storms, and no enemy ships. It was a bright sunny day and the sea was calm, as well along with the three troublemaker – Luffy, Chopper and Ussop - were laying down on the lawn deck, looking up in the bright sky. Nami and Robin where right next to them, relaxing in their long chairs, under a shade umbrella and sipping on their drinks that Sanji made for them.

"Hey Nami." Luffy rolled over and now lay on his stomach, and both hand were under his cheeks and elbows on the lawn deck. "When are we going to reach another island?" He asked.

Nami looked at her long pose on her wrist. She took out a map which was beside her relaxing chair, and began to check...

"In three hours." Nami said while rolling back up the map. Luffy smiled and nodded. He rolled back over and went back, looking up at the sky. Nami smiled softly. 'He did mature a bit' she thought to herself and went back to relaxing on her long chair by hand behind her head and her legs stretched out. Robin leaned over to Nami's ear, close enough to her ear so she could whisper.

"Luffy matured, hasn't he?" Robin whispered in Nami's ear. Nami smiled and nodded in agreement. Robin smiled as well and sat back down on her long chair.

Robin observed Luffy, lying down on the grass deck. It seemed like he was enjoying looking up at the sunny sky because of his silly grin on his face. For the next three hour it was calm... Surprisingly, Zoro and Sanji didn't argue nor fought each other in the three hours, which was pretty rare for them... But soon, The Mugiwara crew was still on course and was close to the next island. Nami got up from her long chair and stretched out her tense muscles from sitting too long. She saw Luffy sleeping peacefully and his straw hat on top of his forehead and slightly slanted over his eyes. Then a little breeze came in and was strong enough to blow off Luffy's hat. Nami quickly grab the hat back in the air and placed it back on Luffy's face. Nami turned over to Robin.

"Hey Robin, could you call the rest of the guys over?" Nami asked. Robin nodded and used her devil fruit ability to call the rest the crew over to the deck. Soon everyone made it over to the grass deck. Now all that was left were the three idiots, who are still asleep. Nami lets out a small sign and brought her foot back.

"WAKE UP!" Nami swung her leg forward and kicked Luffy along with Ussop and Chopper. The three went flying into a wall and soon slowly their body were peeling off the wall and left their body outline on the wall. Everyone except Robin and Nami sweat dropped on what just happened. Luffy sat back up and had a huge foot print on his face and had a big bump on top of his head.

"Oi Nami! What was that for?" Luffy said with an angry frown and rubbed his cheek where he got kicked.

"Don't sleep in the middle of the deck next time!" Nami folded her arms and had an annoyed look on her face. Robin walked toward to Nami and leaned over to Nami's ear, close enough for her to whisper again.

"So from nice to kicking-him-into-a-wall." Robin whispered in Nami's ear. Nami answered by shrugging her shoulders. Nami turned around and back to the rest of the crew.

"Okay, guys! We are about to dock at the next island! I want everyone to split up in groups of two and one has to stay here to guard the ship!" Nami instructed as she was the captain of the ship.

"Why can't we just stay together?" Zoro grunted. Nami stared at him with half lidded eyes.

"Because 9 is a crowd and people are going to get suspicious... It's common sense, you dumb ass..." Nami said harshly.

"Bitch..." Zoro muttered to himself. Then he side stepped an incoming kick from the blonde chef.

"You shouldn't call my Nami-swan that... If it know what's good for you..." Sanji said with a threatening tone. Zoro felt a little laughter coming. He pressed his own hand on his mouth to try hold back his laughter. Sanji cocked his eyebrow and still had his angry expression on his face.

"What so funny? Moss for brains?" Sanji continue to insult Zoro. But it didn't affect Zoro. Zoro's laughter soon calmed down but he still had a smirk on his face.

"When you said "My Nami-swan" I'm sorry that made me laugh... Luffy has a better chance of getting Nami then you do." After Zoro's comment Nami blushed slightly and Luffy was too dense to even know what that meant. Then the rest of the crew nodded in agreement.

"Tch! Yeah right! Nami is way too good for our shit head of a captain! She deserves bette-"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST CUT IT OUT! God! I don't care what you guys think! But could you guy shut the fuck up?" Nami yelled. Both Ussop and Chopper coward behind the mast of the ship. Zoro folded his arms and clicked his tongue while Sanji obeyed Nami.

"Nee-san, we could use the coup de burst to get to the island faster." Franky said. Nami thought about it.

"Yeah, do that right now." Nami said. Franky sprung into action and headed to the ship's engine room. Franky loaded up the barrel filled with cola and waited untill it was ful ready.

Nami turned back to the rest of the crew. "Guy's hurry up and bring up the sail! We're using Coup de burst to the next island! Everyone get to their position!" Nami shouted out. Everyone hurried over to their position. They soon rose up the ship's sail all the way up. Then they braced there selves for the coup de burst. Luffy was excited to get to the next island, like he always does and had an eager look on his face.

"Can't wait what's going to happen on the next island!" said Luffy still having his eager look on his face.

"But Luffy next time don't go running around yelling out "adventure!" in the middle of the town. Last time you did that, marine came after us..." Nami sweat dropped**.**

"I didn't know that marine didn't like adventure!" Luffy said bluntly. Nami face palmed her self again. 'Luffy logic...'

"Are we ready with the coup de burst yet, Franky?" Nami said loudly, enough for Franky to hear from the engine room.

"We're all ready! Everyone hold on tight!" Franky shouted out. Everyone held on something solid and got ready for the Coup de burst.

"COUP DE BURST!"

Soon the ship went flying off into the distance. They sore though the air and after three minutes they finally landed. It made a huge crash onto the water. The ship was still in great condition and no casualty. After a few more moments the water finally calmed down and the Mugiwara crew was very close to the next island. Sanji changed the ship channel to 1. The ship's paddles came out of the sides of the ship and started paddling to the island. It wasn't to long until the ship had to dock. The ship stopped and anchored at island's port.

"Yahoo! Adventure!" Luffy threw his hand the air and then jumped off of the side of the ship.

"Luffy? Where the-" Nami tried to stop him, but she was too late... Luffy had already run off into the city and ran where his nose led him. Nami clench her hand into a fist. Nami jump over the side of the ship and landed on the port. The rest of the crew looked over to the side of the ship and saw Nami running after Luffy into the city. Nami ran after Luffy as much as her legs could carry her. Luffy continue to follow where his nose led him, but realization hit him and he stopped right in his tracks.

"Wait a minute... I need money to get some food... I'll just go ask Nami for some."

He ran back the direction he came from. His stomach growled out loud and he clutched his stomach with his arm from stopping it growl any more. "I better find Nami fast... Because I'M SO FREAKING HUNGRY!" He ran a bit faster. He saw a familiar figure heading his direction. He squinted his eye to see further.

"Is that Nami?" He ran a bit further to get into view.

"LUFFY! I'm going to kill you!" Luffy instantly recognized that voice and he had a scared expression on face. He was about to make a run for it but Nami caught his shoulder and spun him around for her to punch him in the face. He dropped to the ground with a fist printed on his face and caused him a nose bleed.

"You dumb ass! Why the hell would you run off like that! You could have caught the marines attention and blew our chances of getting supplies!" Nami snapped. Luffy frowned and didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry." He apologized and he had sad puppy dog eyes. He didn't realize that he was doing it but it made Nami a bit guilty. Nami thought of a way to make it up to him.

"Tell you what. How about we go to a restaurant, to get something to eat." She smiled at Luffy and offered a helping hand. Luffy smiled a bit and grabbed a hold of Nami's hand. She pulled Luffy back up on his feet. He gave Nami his trade mark grin. He took off his most prized possession, his straw hat, and placed it on top of Nami's head. Nami looked at Luffy with a surprised expression.

"Make sure you don't lose that, ok?" Luffy still had his silly grin on his face. She smiled back and nodded. Luffy grabbed Nami's hand. Nami eyes slightly widened and she slightly blushed.

"Let's go!" Luffy said. Nami smiled and nodded. They looked around town for a restaurant to eat in. They both still held there hands while there still looking for a restaurant.

"Are we there yet?" Luffy asked.

"No."

"Now?"

"No." Nami was getting a bit irritated.

"How about now?"

"NO! Luffy just be quiet!"

"But Naaaammmiiii~ I'm hunnnnggggrrry!~" Luffy whined, like as if he was an 8 year old boy. Nami let out a small sign. She looked around the town to find any restaurants nearby... Then she finally spotted one.

"Luffy! There's a restaurant over there!" Nami pointing at the certain restaurant. Luffy's face lit up. He looked at the restaurant where Nami was pointing at. "What are we waiting here for? Let's go!" Luffy quickly tightened the grip on Nami's hand and dragged Nami to the restaurant's entrance.

They opened the door and entered the restaurant. It was a nice elegant restaurant, had nice music, the wall paint was bright, and the customers were citizens. No bad guys or marines.

"This place isn't so bad." Nami commented. Luffy nodded.

They both sat down at a table, next to each other. Luffy picked up their menu and chose what they wanted to eat. Nine out of ten, Luffy didn't even know half of these dishes names. Nami didn't want to eat, as she was not hungry. They both placed down their menu on the table. Both, Luffy and Nami had their elbows on the table and hands under their cheeks. They were looking at each other, while, still holding each other's hand.

"You know… You could let go off of my hand, right?" said Nami.

He pouted "But I don't want to." he said bluntly

Nami look confused. "Why Not?"

"Because I like the way your hand feels!" He grinned. Nami smiled and slightly blushed in embarrassment after Luffy had commented. Soon a waiter came over to their table with a pen and a note book to take their order.

"Welcome to our restaurant! Would you like to me to take your order?" he polity asked.

"Only a cup of water would be nice." Nami sweetly smiled.

"I'll take anything that has meat on it!" He said with a silly grin. Nami face palmed herself while the waiter sweat dropped.

"So... A cup of water and spaghetti with meatballs... Please wait for your food to be ready." He noted down the order and headed to the kitchen and placed the ticket inside. Luffy and Nami went back to looking at each other straight in the eyes.

"Why are we staring at each other?" Nami asked. Luffy replied by shrugging his shoulders.  
**  
**Luffy soon swung their hands back and forth to play around a bit. Nami giggled softly, which - by the way - was very cute in Luffy's perceptive. After a few minutes later, the waiter came back with plate of spaghetti with meatballs and placed the plate in front of Luffy. Luffy picked up a fork with his other hand and he still not let go of Nami's hand. Luffy began to dig in the spaghetti and he ate very viciously.

"Hey Luffy could I have some?" Nami asked with a smile. Luffy paused on his eating frenzy.

"But you didn't want any before!" Luffy whined as he didn't want to share his food.

"Well I don't care what you say." Nami got out a fork on the table and scooped up some spaghetti and began to eat. Luffy went back to eating. Luffy and Nami dug in at the same time and began to slurp up the rest of the spaghetti that was dangling around their mouths, but then their heads got closer when they tried to suck up the spaghetti.

Ever so slowly...Their heads came closer and closer but they made eye contact. Both of their eyes were shot wide open and they blushed deeply on how close they were. But Nami had a sly smile on her face soon and pressed her lips onto his. Luffy's eyes were fully opened when Nami kissed him but soon he melt down to Nami's kiss and he relaxed his lips. They parted after a few moments. They both had shades of red on their cheeks. The couple looked up at each other and smiled.

"Does that mean you're my pirate queen now?" He smirked. Nami giggled softly.

"We'll talk about that later, on the ship. Ok?" Luffy replied with a nod and grin. They both finished up their spaghetti. Luffy wiped his mouth for all the tomato sauce with a napkin that was on their table. The waiter came over to their desk with a bill in his hand. He placed the bill on Luffy's and Nami's table. Nami picked up the bill and then she felt her jaw drop.

"3000 berris? Are you serious? Just a plate spaghetti is 3000 berris?" Nami said not believing this unrealistic price. Her fist pounded the table and made a "thud." Luffy looked worried that she might kill him, instead of the waiter. Luffy placed his hand on top of her hand hoping that it will calm her down. And so she did, in fact she just forgot about the bill and blushed at Luffy for the sudden touch.

"Well, Ace always taught me something. Every time when we didn't have any money in a restaurant... We..." Luffy instantly sat up and picked up Nami in a bridal-style position.

"EAT n' RUN!" Luffy kicked open the restaurant's door and made run for it while Nami was in his arm.

"OI! Get him! He's an Eat n' Run! CATCH HIM!" The waiter shouted out. The civilian looked confused and looked at the waiter as if he's crazy. The civilian only saw a per-married couple exiting that restaurant. Luffy continued to run even though no one is chasing after him while carrying Nami bridal-style.

**"You could put me down, you know." Nami said.**

"But I don't want to." Luffy smiled. Nami chuckled and gave him a quick peck to his cheek. Luffy blushed and smiled. Nami wrap her arm around his neck and gave him a hug while being in the bridal-style position.

"Let's go find the rest of the guys!" Luffy said. Nami smiled and nodded. Luffy began searching for the crew while still holding Nami. And Nami was acting like a human-GPS to Luffy, since he had no sense of direction whatsoever. It didn't take long for them to find their crew. The rest of the crew was at the town square by the big fountain.

"Tch, I wonder where that shit head ran off to with my Nami-swan!" Sanji lightened a cigarette angrily, while he heard the green-haired swordsman laughing at him.

Zoro kept on laughing every time Sanji said that. Soon his laughter calmed down, but still had a smug smile on his face.

"I wonder where Nami-san and Luffy-san went off to..." Robin said with a worried expression.

"We're right here."

Everyone turned around and saw Luffy holding Nami bridal-style. Sanji felt his jaw drop and the cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"Na- Nami- Nami-swan..."

"Oh, what is this? Oi, Curly! Didn't I tell you! He did get a better chance of getting Nami then you do!" Zoro smirked and now was dodging vicious kicks from Sanji. An all out battle started between Zoro and Sanji, while everyone was in awe by Luffy and Nami's new relationship.

"Well I think you guys are SUPA that you are together now!" Franky grinned and started to pat Luffy on the back.

"Never knew that Nami would end up with Luffy." said Ussop with a surprised look**.**

"I think it's a cute couple." Robin added beside Ussop.

Luffy and Nami's blushes turned darker and darker every time their crew commented on them, but they didn't mind too much. The entire crew supported the new found couple, even though Sanji was totally against it. Things are going to be really different now in the Mugiwara crew from this day on...

(A/N: Wow this took me awhile to do! I want to say thank to Yassaonna-chan for helping me out and editing! Please be nice in the reviews, Because this is my first fanfiction! So Friendly feedback would be nice.)

So see you next time on my next One shot!

Himistu Sakka =)


End file.
